The Guy
'"The Guy"'http://www.toonzone.net/forums/threads/cartoon-network-september-2016-premiere-info.5561291/ is the third episode of Season 5 of The Amazing World of Gumball. It is the 159th episode overall. Synopsis Gumball and Darwin are wary of Anais' new friend, Josh, making her question his motives as well. Plot The episode begins with a mysterious creature violently attacking the school's students supposedly looking for a friend. It is revealed that this creature is none other than the socially awkward Anais trying to find someone to call a friend. As expected, her unorthodox approach to hunting for friends turns away several students, and thus, leaves her lonely. Discouraged, she walks to the bench where her two older brothers are sitting. In an attempt to cheer her up, Darwin tries to tell her that one day she will find a friend; it is at this moment where Anais notices a student who has not fled from her terror: Josh. Darwin encourages Anais to go talk to him, and Anais follows his advice; much to her surprise, Josh actually takes on Anais' offer to be friends with her. While her two brothers are both happy for her, both are concerned, for they know that nobody befriends Anais so quickly and willingly. Gumball expresses his distrust of Josh by making several sarcastic quips and reciting several quotes about Josh's true intentions, to which Anais responds by scolding her brothers for being so negative. In the cafeteria, Anais sits next to Josh in an attempt to better know him. When Anais learns that Josh genuinely wants to be her friend, she worries that there is something wrong with Josh. To mollify these concerns, Josh offers to hang out with Anais on the upcoming weekend, to which Anais gladly accepts. Despite how kind Josh seems, Anais is still worried that the things her brothers said about Josh may still ring true; desperate for answers, she asks the two for help in better learning Josh's intentions. The two agree to help her investigate him on Anais's planned day to meet him. The weekend comes, and as promised, Josh meets Anais in a restaurant at the mall. Once the two meet, Gumball puts his first step into action. Gumball dons the outfit of a foreigner and behaves like a rude waiter towards Josh; Gumball believes that one can learn a lot about a person by how he/she treats a waiter. Much to his surprise, Josh tips Gumball generously; shortly after, Larry kicks Gumball out of the restaurant, and at moment, Anais finds it necessary to introduce her two brothers to Josh. Later that day, in the park, the Watterson siblings and Josh are taking a nice stroll. It is at this moment that Gumball has the idea to have Josh play Spot and Burn, a way to see how mean Josh can truly be. Surprisingly, Josh can not think of any mean remarks to say to any of the citizens passing through the area, so Gumball has Josh leave. Gumball is running out of ways to expose Josh's true colors, but Darwin manages to think of the idea of setting up a false scenario where Josh will be tempted to commit a crime. At a sidewalk, the Watterson siblings place a wallet and then proceed to hide in order to observe Josh's reaction. Gumball and Darwin notice how Josh doesn't see the wallet, so the two try to imitate the sound of a wallet. Their noise causes Josh to not only notice the wallet, but also notices the siblings. Josh himself is already relatively annoyed with the Watterson brothers for the way they have treated him, but he becomes disgusted when he learns that Anais was a part of this. Promptly, Josh ends the friendship between him and Anais, and Anais is devastated. The brothers take note of Anais' sadness at school, and the two begin to scheme up ideas on how to win Josh over. After going through several poorly thought-out ideas, Gumball and Darwin decide that the best way to win Josh back is by groveling; it doesn't even take ten seconds before the groveling affects Josh. Josh agrees to forgive Anais and give her another chance. In the schoolyard, Anais and Josh reconcile as friends; once the two make up, Josh begins to take measurements of Anais. Gumball and Darwin walk outside and begin to question Josh's motives for measuring Anais; he reveals that he is in a cult dedicated to the great space frog, Kratok. This ironically bites Anais as that was one of Gumball's original sarcastic quips about Josh. The episode ends with Gumball rubbing the fact that he was right in a very passive-aggressive manner. Characters Main Characters *Gumball *Darwin *Anais *Josh (debut) Minor Characters *Anton *Teri *Banana Joe *Tobias *Alan *Tina Rex *Bobert *Carmen *Hector *Leslie *Colin and Felix *Felicity *Martin *Quattro *Karen *Gary *Cowboy *Larry *Hot Dog Guy *Jackie *Richard *Billy *Marvin *Ducks *Juke Trivia Continuity *This is the third episode to feature Anais trying to make a friend. The first two were in “The Friend” and "The Parasite." *In the diner scene, Gumball has an accent similar to the one he used in "The Lesson" and "The Castle." *When Gumball says to Josh that showing thumbs is a great insult in his country, he might be referencing the Shape People for whom it was culturally insensitive in "The Misunderstandings." Cultural References *When Gumball asks Anais if Josh is in an organization that worships crystals, it might be a reference to Steven Universe. *Gumball and Darwin's Bro Squad sequence is a direct parody of the Super Sentai / Power Rangers transformation scenes. The costumes themselves are a mash-up of the helmets from Choudenshi Bioman and the suits from Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan. *When Darwin comes up with Anais' last wish as a way to make up with Josh, he may be referencing wish-granting organizations such as the Make-A-Wish Foundation, which provide wishes to children with life-threatening conditions. Goofs/Errors *During the scene where Anais is playing table tennis alone, a book, backpack, and basketball net are present in the background. When Gumball and Darwin walk up to her, these three items are gone. References Es:El Chico fr:L'ami (saison 5) Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Episodes